Our Love Story
by EternityNightStar
Summary: Bella is a high school girl that's about to graduate.Edward is the famous doctor, not to mention, the most wanted guy,no matter where he goes.What would happen if they meet?Would sparks appear or just an innocent friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Soo guys… This is my new account cause I forgot my password. Hahaha.. My old account is Fire Snow Butterfly.. I'm really sorry for the disturbance okay Please read again from chapter 1 cause I change it a bit… Enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Our Love Story**

Bella's POV

"Alice, no. I don't want to go shopping. Please …"

This is our usual routine. Alice will come into my room without knocking and begged me to go shopping with her. I absolutely hate shopping and going with Alice makes it even worse.

"Oh Bella, please….Just this time, pleaseee…I have a very good feeling about knows maybe I could find my soulmate around."Said Alice,pouting.

"Alice,what are you talking soulmate is Jasper,what are you trying to do? Collect soul mate?" I said, full of sarcasm.

I don't know what was wrong with Alice. She was acting weird today. I wonder what happen.

"Hehe…Of course Jasper is my soulmate. He is just soo….."

"Okay Alice. I know, no need for details. I know who or how he is. He is my brother, no need for extra information."

Jasper Whitlock Swan is my brother but not by blood. He was adopted by my parent when I was just 2 years old, he is a year older than me.

"Sure, sure. Come on Bella. Please just go with me"

"Okay okay. You wouldn't stop asking me unless I agree, right? Let's just go" I said with a sigh.

"Yeay. I love you Bella."

As soon as I said that I agreed, she dragged me and force me to sit in her car. She then went to the other side and climbed in and pressed the speed.

We got to the shopping mall in a speed record. I was praying to god along the way to save my life. I really do love Alice but I cannot say the same to her speed limit and her shopping obsession.

"Alice, slowdown. No need to drag me. I have legs, okay"

"I know but I don't want to missed him"

Now I'm really confused. Him? I'm pretty sure, it's not Jasper. I wonder who.

"Alice, who are you talking about? Him? Who?"I asked.

I never realized but we were already inside the mall and Alice is nowhere to be found. I went around the mall trying to find Alice but with no luck. I was so tired looking for Alice so I sit on one of the bench nearby. I am worried now, I keep on looking around trying to find her.

What if something happen? Alice, where are you? Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of black hair which was very similar to Alice. I followed it and ended up in one of the famous and not to mention expensive store. So like Alice, going to the most branded store.

I went inside and found Alice. She was talking with someone with her back at me. That someone was a guy, I cannot see his face but I am pretty sure it was a guy.

"Alice" I called out.

Alice looked at me with a big smile on her face and so was the guy.

That's when our eyes start to meet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That's all for now. Sorry if there is a wrong grammar or tense.

Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello . First of all, I would like to thank twi-hard007 for reviewing, thank you soo much for taking a time to review my story. I would also like to thank other for reading this story and to everyone that include me as their favorite author and author alert, also to people that make my story into their story alert and favorite story. Thank you soo much guys, I really appreciate it. Well, I present to you guys, the second chapter. Enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 2

I can't seem to move. His eyes were so beautiful, it was a shade of green and it looked so deep. Suddenly, I realized that I was staring. My face started to heat up and I know that I am blushing.

I can't believe I was dazzled by someone I don't know. This is so embarrassing.

"Oh Bella. Where have you been? I was worried sick, I thought something had happened to you? Then I run into my brother here, I was about to ask him to help me when you suddenly called my name." Said Alice while hugging me.

Alice was hugging me too tight that I can't breath and I can't seem to talk because of it when suddenly a velvet voice helped me up.

"Alice, I don't think she can breathe with you hugging her like that," Said the velvet voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to. Oh my god, are you okay?" Asked a worried Alice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

The velvet voice guy then move in front of me so we come face to face. I was blushing bright red right now. He seems to be dazzled but who am I kidding, that's impossible since I'm just a plain old Bella, not that I really am old. Then he shook his head and smile to me.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen and I am Alice brother."

"Hello. I am Bella, Bella Swan." I said while blushing.

Alice was watching us with a big smile on her face when she suddenly squeals.

"Oh my god. This is so exciting. My best friend and my , you guys are going to be a very cute couple, no, family, I mean after me and Jasper that is. Maybe I should start planning your wedding." Sequeal Alice.

"Alice I think that's to early." Edward said with a chuckled.

Now, I think my face is giving out a much brighter red. This is just so embarrasing. Why are they having this conversation? I mean we just met each other about a couple of minutes ago.

"Alice, I think we should probably go home. Mom did say that she wants us to get together after this. Bella, would you like to go with us?" asked Edward with a grinned.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

That's not a good idea at all. I mean he just said that their mother wants them to get together, that mean their family, and I am not part of it.

As soon as I said that, Edward's grinned disappear and he looked really sad but he hide it, still, it was shown in his eyes. I wonder why though? It couldn't be because of me.

"Why not Bella?" asked Alice, looking quite worried and down.

"It because that's for your family, I'm not part of it. I don't want to intrude." I said.

"Bella, how could you say that? You are family, others would want you there too, especially someone," said Alice in a teasing mode.

"I don't really know about that Alice"

"Pleaseee…."Said Alice with a pout.

Even Edward looked quite hopeful which is weird since I am just a nobody, why would he want me there. That statement made me disappointed. Knowing that I am just a nobody compares to Edward and I have no chance to be with him. I mean, looked at me, just a plain girl, nothing extra ordinary.

"Okay"

Alice jumped with joy and Edward even looked joyful.

"Okay Bella. You will go with Edward to our home, okay? Okay. I'll see you there," said Alice and then she just disappear and I am stuck with Edward. I wonder what fate has in store for me during the ride with Edward.

~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That's all for this chapter. I'll try to update soon and like always sorry for the wrong grammar and tense.

Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers,

UnseenAngel17 – I've seen your profile and I'm impress when I found time, I'll read your stories, they all look very interesting I'm sorry but for the time being, I'm a bit busy, what's with my soon-to-be-coming exam and all.

polly000 – Thanks you

Mc Alice Bones Salvatore – Thanks and yeah, now I'm writing, hahaha

Thank you so much guys and also thank you to people who make my story as a story alert and me as author alert and favourite story and me as favourite author. Thank you so much guy, that means a lot to me.

Disclaimer : I don't own The Twilight Saga.

Anyway, enjoy~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 3

"Let's go Bella. We don't want Alice to bombard us with questions just because we're just a bit late, right?" Said Edward with a grinned.

I was just able to nod. I was scared that I'd embarrassed myself if I talk. Edward then offered me his hand with a crooked smile but I just can't bring myself to hold my hand out. What if I accidentally pinch him? Or fall upon him? Not just will I embarrassed myself, he might not want to even get close to me one day.

Edward looked quite confused and his eyes show how he truly felt: pain and rejection. It hurt me just looking at him looking like he was rejected so I hold my hand out and he took it gracefully. He then took me to his car, it was a silver Volvo and it was perfect, just like the owner.

He opened the door for me just like a gentlemen and when I went in his car, his scent was all over me. I closed my eyes and took a breath, inhaling his scent with me. When I opened my eyes, he was already besides me ready to drive.

It's no wonder Edward and Alice are siblings, I mean they drive like someone or more like something was chasing them and they were driving for their life. The drive was silence, we didn't talk at all. The silence then was broken down by Edward.

"So…Bella, let's get to know each other, is that okay with you?" Asked Edward, I can detected a nervous vibes from him and it makes me want to chuckled, I mean there was nothing to be nervous about, there was only us, The Great Most Handsome and Beautiful Edward and The Plain old Bella. I don't want to give him the wrong impression if I nod so I answered him.

"Okay"

"Great. So Bella, What's you're favorite color?"

"Blue and Green" I said with a blushed. I never hate green but it was also not my favorite color, I just blurt it out without thinking when I saw his eyes.

"Yes. Blue does looked good on you, green? umm.." Edward said.

My blushing face was now getting redder and redder.

"What about you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Brown" Answered Edward simply.

I must have looked confused because Edward looked at me with a smile and said

"Brown is a beautiful color and it looked so deep. It calms me down just looking at it."

All the time he said it, he was looking at me straight to my eyes.

"What's you're favorite movie?" Said Edward.

"Twilight"

"Is it because the main guy character?" Asked Edward, looking a bit sad, I wonder why though.

"Not really. It's just the plot was interesting."

"Yeah but for a human to fall in love with a monster is stupid." Said Edward with a disgusted face.

"The main guy character is not a monster. He didn't want it, he was a picture of perfection, and he tried his best to save people. He's not a monster." I said defensively.

"Okay. Next question" Edward said with a chuckled.

I blushed at my outburst.

"Are you working?" I asked.

"Yes. I am a doctor. You're still at studying, right?"

I nod and said "I'm graduating this year though"

"Great. So, what your dream after graduating?" Asked Edward genuinely interested.

"I'd like to be a journalist or even a writer"

"So you like English subject"

"Yeah" I said shortly.

"Oh, looked. We arrived already" Said Edward.

True enough, their house was right before us. Edward then went out and went to my side to open my door for me. Such a gentlemen.. I wonder what waits for me inside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That's all for now. Like always, sorry for any mistake. I also wanted to thank:

Flora73

Alice'z B.F.F

Edward-can-dazzle-me-any-time

I am sorry for the late gratitude. I send chapter 2 before reading the review given. I really want to thank you guy so much because you guys were my first reviewer. Thank you.

I'm sorry but after this, my update will be late because my school is starting soon enough. That's all for now. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm truly really really sorry for not updating for a long long time, sorry and Thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers for supporting me :D Do tell me if you have any idea for my story and I'll consider it, okay? If you have any question just ask me in your review or you could just PM me/write me a private massage. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I will never ever have the right to own the perfect series of Twilight Saga.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter Four

"Bella," said Esme.

She didn't look surprised seeing me there and she didn't even look angry about me coming here. I went to Esme and start to apologize.

"I'm sorry," I said in a quiet voice as I ducked my head down.

As soon as I said my apology, I heard Esme chuckled. Okay now I'm beyond embarrassed so I ducked my head causing my bangs to cover my face.

"Bella, my dear. Why are you apologizing?"

"Well…I came"

"That's it?"

"I'm ruining your reunion…so…"I ducked my head even lower if possible.

"Bella, sweetheart. You are family. You're always welcome to this house all the time and Alice been going on and on about making you meet Edward in all cost"

Hearing that makes me glare at Alice. She returns it with a grin.

"Come on Bella. I can see that you and my brother here are meant to be together." Said Alice excitedly.

My blush deepens. I probably look redder than a tomato.

Esme chuckled and that caused me to turn redder .Okay this is just plain embarrassing. Suddenly I was being hugged so tightly and it caused me to scream.

"Emmett! Let her go!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward glaring at Emmett. I was about to let myself loose from Emmett's deadly hug but he start to hug me tighter. I accidentally let out a squeak, and saw that Edward's glare for Emmett started to harden.

"Let her go Emmett or you're going to regret it!" said Edward, his voice was rough and full of venom.

Suddenly, Jasper's voice was heard.

"What's going on?"

I saw Japer going down the stairs and looked at Emmett and then me then at Emmett again. I saw his eyebrow rose curiously looking at us. Then Rose, my sister also not by blood and at the same age as Jasper, Rosalie Hale Swan, follow Jasper downstairs. She looked at me in Emmett's grasps and then at Edward and she suddenly laugh.

I was confused but what really matters to me right now is getting myself out of Emmett's hug for my sake since it's getting hard to breath and for his sake since Edward seems like he's going to tear Emmett apart.

"Em.. Let Bella go, if you don't, trust me you will regret it" said Rose.

Emmett laugh and let me go but it's too late because as soon as he let me go, I passed out in need of oxygen. The last thing I heard is a worried velvet voice and warm heat all over me. Then the darkness surrounded me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That's chapter 4 for you guys. Thanks again for the review and do review again. Sorry it's really short, I'll update very soon, maybe tomorrow, and it'll be much longer than this chapter, I swear. All I have to do is click the upload button :) Thank you again


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the review You guys are the best, I salute you. Keep on the good work and I'll do the same…Well, here's chapter 5, please enjoy

Disclaimer : Do I own THE Twilight Series? Why do you guys think? :p hahaha. Okay, I do not own this perfect masterpiece

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 5

Where am I? Everything is dark..I can't remember anything but it feels peaceful.

"Alice, she's not waking up,"

Who's that? Alice? Who's Alice? Oh yes, Alice… Wait, Alice? Edward!

I open my eyes in an instant. Guess that's a wrong move since everything look very very blurry. Well, at least I'm not standing.

"See.. She's awake"

"Ohh yes dear Alice.. I am awake, but please tone it down, my head hurts,"

And yes, I'm telling the truth, my head does hurt. Feels as if I was lack of oxygen..Wait…Oxygen? Emmett! I remember… Edward's home…Edward.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I look up to the owner of the voice. His face shows how much he is concern. He looks like a broken angel. His bright emerald eyes was looking down at me. Wait, he is asking me a question, right? Umm.. What's his question again? I look down, I can't think when he looked at me like that. Ummm…

"Bella… everything's okay?"

Oh yeah, he's asking if I'm okay.

"Yeah… I'm okay," I answered quietly as soon as I found my voice. Must be my voice's not that convincing as I thought it was because he did not seems to believe me.

"Are you sure?"

I look at him, his eyes was so pretty that I can't seems to look away. Looking at his eyes, I realize why girls go crazy for him. He is everything a girl and her family can ever dream for and more.

I just nod caused I can't seems to find my voice.

"Bella.. You scared me back then. I thought… I thought something bad might happen to you and I… I …"

"Eddie.. Don't worry.. Fainting is nothing for our Bella. Right, Bella?"

I look at that source of voice and saw Alice smirking and wow, Alice smirking is evil cause it scream ' I'm planning something that you don't know about and it's for you' kind of smirk and it also scream 'I saw what happen between the both of you'. It's creepy.

"Don't call me Eddie, pixie," answered Edward without looking away from me.

"Wait.. Alice, what do you mean by it's nothing?" This time, Edward looked away from me and stared straight to Alice.

My eyes widen hearing the question as I blush hard. I look at Alice with this puppy face she used to teach me. I know it might not work( I know it won't work) since Alice always find a way to make me feel guilty and get away with it.

As I thought, when Alice look at me, her eyes start to lowered and a glint of tear start to form.

"Bella…. Come on. I love you and I know you love me as well. Please don't do this to me..Please…" See what I mean by guilt?

"Fine" I whisper very very quietly as if hoping she would not hear me which is pretty much useless.

I was hoping she'd tell Edward privately but it would not be Alice if she did. What happen was she called everyone, and I mean everyone including Esme and Carlisle, inside the room I'm in and start talking. The fact that Emmett is present does not help, at all.

I can't bear to listen because by now, I'm redder than a tomato plus a ripe apple, so I look around the room. I just realize the room I'm in is not the usual room I occupied whenever I sleep here. This room is beautiful, in front of the bed, there are racked of music disc and in the next, it was filled with books. The bed I lied on was very comfortable and smells good as well. I wonder if this is Edward's room because the bed smells like him.

"Yes, it's my room," whisper Edward, who sat next to me, to my ears.

I start to blush even more, I mean who wouldn't? He is looking at me all this time and the fact that he look at me with this very content look on his face as if this is the most perfect moment makes it more embarrassing for me.

The stories they share is never ending for me, feels like eternity. At the end, it finished. The moment it finished, Edward captured my gaze with a smile and a determined eyes.

"Bella.. Don't worry. From now on, I'll protect you from everything. I promise."

I know by now my face look like all my bloods are staying at my face instead of flowing in my blood stream. I feel like digging my own grave and buried myself that instant especially looking at everyone's smile. I soo want to find something to dig by so I asked.

"Esme, could I borrow that little scoop you used to dig something for your garden?"

"Why would you need that, Bella?" She looked so confused and concerned are written all over her face.

"I need to used it to dig a hole and using spoon would take a long time."

By now, Emmett laugh is booming all around the house as he roll around. Alice, Jasper and Rose were not looking so good either.

"Why would you need a hole for?" This time instead of Esme asking, it's Edward. He has this confused looking face. I think by now Carlisle get what I mean as he chuckled lightly, shaking his head at my, at what people said, absurdity.

"I need to dig a grave to bury myself." I said as if that's the most obvious and normal thing to do while keeping a straight face.

Hearing at what I said, it seems like Alice, Jasper and Rose can't take it any longer that they roll around with Emmett. Esme giggled and Carlisle still chuckling and shaking his head. I look at my side seeing that Edward was laying down beside me, closing his eyes with his arm as a smile of full contentment played on his lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That's chapter 5 for you So how is it? Please review and tell me what do you think about it. I would appreciate it very very much. Thank you for you guys review. I'll try to update soon enough so Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

To be honest, I didn't know how to continue this story *chuckle…. But I can't find it in myself to stop this especially for you guys that adore this story :p hahahahahahaha… Anyway, thanks for the review, you guys are the best.. and I am soo soo sorry for the extremely late update.. sorry, don't give up on the story okay? If you do, then I would also have to give up on this story as well T.T

Disclaimer : I soo do not own the masterpiece called The Twilight Saga Series…. I'm just not that talented… yet :P Hahahaha.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 6

Being here, makes me feel like I belong. I feel like all of us are connected, like we're the long lost family that's finally reunited. I look at my side and see Edward looking soo peaceful. He's the picture of perfection, I'm just the lucky girl that managed to be in close distance with this perfect being and his family, even Rose and Jasper look like they truly belong here, I know that they feel that way. In my eyes, they look like a perfect family, I am the only one that's out of place, I don't belong with this people and it hurts, because I want to be a part of them, which I'm not.

"You are a part of us Bella, you will always be family "

I was shocked, I mean… did I say that out loud? That's embarrassing. I can feel my face start to heat up but I kept quiet.

"I can read your face Bella"

I grab a pillow and cover my face. I took a peek to look at Alice and saw her smirking. Gosh, I didn't know that she's evil…. I mean I know that she's evil but I never acknowledge her as the devil.

"Bella, you better not think what I thought you think." WOW, Alice is a psychic.

"I know Bella."

Okay, I have enough.

"Alice, are you reading my mind or checking my future?"

I heard a chuckle from besides me but I can't risk getting caught by Alice that I'm going to get lost in her brother's eyes when our eyes meet so I just have a tiny tiny quick peek at Edward.

Guess that's a wrong move. Edward caught my eye and smiles my favorite crooked smile as his brilliant emerald colored eyes shine. I couldn't help myself, he is like the most expensive one of a kind chocolate, we'll know that it'll taste heavenly, we'll know with just one bite a broken hearted girl would be in love again, we'll know it'll have the most perfect taste and we also know that we couldn't get it for either we can't afford it or we're just not suited enough.

Realizing that surely snap me from getting lost. I couldn't afford myself. He is just too beautiful, too kind….. Too perfect for someone like me. If I couldn't afford him as a chocolate, how can I take him, a real human being.. I chuckled, sadly.. Truth hurts, it's painful but I have to accept it.. I glance at him and saw him looking distracted.. Looking at him hurts, because I know he can never be mine. I will sure envy whoever manage to stole his heart. I let out a huge sigh.

"Bella? Bella! Are you even listening? "

I look at Alice. She's looking a bit mad, not really surprising. I mean after her first few words, I totally zone out. I give her an apologizing look and hear her let out a sigh.

"Never mind."

I get up from the bed and stand up. I look up at everyone that's looking at me curiously.

I start to walk out the door, heading to the stairs.

"Where are you going Bella?" ask the one that has been occupying my thought that led me to totally forgot that Alice was talking to me.

I look at Edward then to the rest of them. All of them have this confuse looking face that is soo cute. I chuckled at my own thought.. I look at them and smile while still walking away.

"It's almost time for lunch so I thought I should help getting the table ready" I said.

I guess that my other wrong move. I shouldn't walk without looking at some other place other than my own feet.. I just slipped and fall. Ouch, that hurts. I think I sprain my ankle but at least, thank god, I didn't fall on the stairs.. I could feel Emmett's laugh booming all around the house, Alice's giggling and the others chuckling except for Edward. Guess he's still not used to this, too bad, wow can't believe I'm being sarcastic to myself. Sigh.

I saw that Edward is on his way to me. I lift up my right hand to give him the stop sign. He stopped with this troubled face. I give him a smile, trying to assure him.

"It's okay, I'm fine"

I started to stand.. I guess I still didn't learn from my past experience, the fact that, when I sprain my ankle it hurts but when you stand after getting the sprain, it hurts even worse.. In the end, I did manage to stand but in just a few second, I fell. Not good. I mean it is never good falling down but when you fall while your back is to the stair, that's even worse. I realize very soon that I'm falling backward, headed to the stairs.

Before I close my eyes, I saw the horrified look from everyone, everyone but Edward. I heard them scream my name. I close my eyes and wait for the impact. This time I guess I'll have more than just a sprain, if my luck is good, I'll probably only have a broken leg and arm but since I'm never that lucky, I'll probably have broken legs and arm and land on my head causing some head damage, well at least, I wouldn't break my neck, I hope.. geez, I'm so clumsy.

I wait and wait and then feel the impact of my fall. But instead of the cold hard floor and pain and smell of blood, I feel warm and soft. I open my eyes and saw that I land on Edward. I guess he manage to catch me, I really need to thank him, he pretty much save my life, arms, legs and head and also neck. I look up and saw how close we are, I tried to get out of Edward arms, which I really didn't want to cause I feel like we fit together, but instead of letting go, he tighten his arms, hugging me closer. I could feel his body shaking.

"Edward, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, worried.

He tightened his arms around me.

"I think I should be the one asking that" He said as he let me go.

I look up and saw the pain in his eyes and how pale he looked.

" Oh My god! You look pale, you need to rest!" looking at him like that truly scared me and without knowing, a tear fell down on my face.

"I am so so sorry. I'm sorry, because of me, you're hurt. I'm sorry" I said sobbing.

I heard him chuckle, the sound of his chuckle is different, like he's holding something in.

" Why are you apologizing? I'm not hurt, not even a scratch" He said softly.

I just kept quiet.. Then suddenly, the whole family surround me.. The girls were crying and the guy look relieved, they keep on hugging me as if to assure themselves that I am, in fact, still here.

"Please don't do that again" said Esme, still crying.

"Bella!" cried both my sister and best friend.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine.. Esme, I don't actually plan that." I assured them.

"You should rest" said Esme.

"I'm fine, I think Edward should rest, he's looking pale" I said, taking a glanced at Edward and saw him looking at me.

He smile but I couldn't bring myself to smile along. This is another reason we could never be together, I will only bring him down. Instead of making him happy, I will only hurt him. I look away. I don't even deserve to be in the same room as him. Him and his family, I'm not worthy enough.

"Bella! Don't you dare!" said Alice.

I look up and saw everyone looking at me, Esme and Carlisle looking sad, Alice, Rose, Jas and Em looking angry. I don't even bother to look at Edward, I mean, why add salt to the wound.

I fake a smile and said "what are you talking about Alice?"

"We know what you're thinking"

I heard a footstep but I don't dare look up. I know who it is, I can feel him. He stand in front of me and just when he is about to speak, I cut in.

"Thank you Edward" I said softly.

"but please.. don't do that again" and I start to walk away. Having him near hurts, it hurts really bad.

I saw the other start to open their mouth to speak but stop all of the sudden but I ignore it. I just need to get away. For my sake, for others sake and for Edward's sake. I started to walk faster, to Edward's room to take my thing, just when I pass through his door and enter, Edward came in and close the door. I continue to collect my stuff and ignore him and our connection. I need to get away. Just when I'm about to reach my bag, a hand grab my wrist and stop me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me how think.. Thank you to all my reviewer, you guys are the best. To those that put me in their author alert and story alert, I'm honored.. Thank you soo much guys and I'm soo sorry for the late chapter.. I'm sorry, the next chapter will probably will take a while, but don't worry, for you guys, I'll continue this story.. hopefully to the end :D so…. Please review


End file.
